Dragonball Super: The beach episode
by withheldforprivacy
Summary: Every anime series has to have at least one beach episode. It's the minimum fanservice the creators owe to the fans.


_Author's note: To spice up this story even more, i'll treat it as a sequel to ''Dragonball Super: How_

 _episode 74 should be'', another lemon fic i wrote recently. This practically means that the sex_

 _between Gohan and Cocoa HAS happened in this story too!_

* * *

-''So, guys, is everybody here?'' Bulma asks, officially and cheerfully.

Truth be told, now, in her middle age, she's really cooled down and she's way more cheerful than the

bitch she used to be in her teen and youth. Not that she no longer has any short temper outbreaks,

especially when Roshi is around and tries to do his bullshit.

-''No, we're still expecting my father and the friend he said he'll bring along'' Videl answers.

Roshi, Yamcha, the two Son families (Goku/Chichi/Goten and Gohan/Videl/Pan) and the Brief family

(Bulma/Vegeta/Trunks) are all there, ready for a wonderful day at the beach. No, as you notice, this

is not the whole gang. There are obvious absences. Piccolo, Tenshinhan (and, as a result, Chaozu, who

always goes where his friend goes) are into that kind of thing. Krillin had a police shift and Eighteen

did not want to come without her husband.

-''So, do you have any clue?'' Gohan asks Videl.

-''Huh?''

-''About the friend your father said he'll bring along'' the great Saiyaman explains. ''Who do you think it

might be? Majin Buu?''

-''Nah, if it was so obvious, he wouldn't have set it up as a surprise'' Videl answers. ''Besides, Buu was

asleep when i left dad's house. And, when Buu's asleep, no force can wake him up. Too bad, the pink

guy will miss a wonderful day at the beach''.

Finally, Satan's limouzine arrives. Hercules exits the vehicle with one of his usual stupid poses:

-''Hey, guys''.

-''Just because you saved the world a couple of times doesn't mean you have the right to arrive late''

Bulma scolds him (when she said ''saved'', she made the quotation marks sign with her hands).

Everybody laughs. Mr Satan feels embarassment. Trying to help her dad, Videl changes the subject:

-''So, where is your friend you promised to bring along, dad?''

-''Oh, yeah, about that'' Mark regains his cool. ''It's someone you and Gohan know pretty well. As for

the rest of you guys, may i introduce you to...''

For drama reasons, he pauses and goes to open the car's back door, so that the guest will come out.

-''Wait a minute, who could be someone that only Gohan and i know?'' Videl wonders.

Gohan freaks out at the realization. Don't tell me it's her! No, no, no, please Zeno sama, anything but

that! Next moment, the guest exits the car, confirming Gohan's and Videl's most nightmarish fears. It's

Cocoa Amaguri!

The red head freaks out as bad as the couple when she sees those two are here. Of course, had she

known they're here, she wouldn't have come. As the others introduce themselves to Cocoa, Gohan, his

face red as a vagina in its period, gently drags Videl further from the rest of the group.

-''Do you want us to leave?'' he whispers to his wife. ''We can find an excuse and...''

-''No, it's okay'' Videl smiles.

-''Are you sure?'' Gohan asks. ''Bear in mind that, when we arrive at the beach, i'll inevitably have to see

her in her swimsuit, which might even be a bikini!''

-''Let's not ruin this lovely day'' Videl smiles again. ''I have got over that story''.

Alas, the group enters Bulma's huge flying vehicle, deviced by herself and modeled after the one Whiss used

to take them to the tournament between Universes 7 and 6.

* * *

The beach is packed. When the gang arrives, the most moany of the group complain about the fact that

they'll barely have any space for their activities.

-''Don't worry, i'll take care of it'' Vegeta says with a demonic smile.

-''Vegeta, what are you...'' a worried Goku tries to say.

The prince ignores him, floats away and lands on the sand among the crowd. He transforms into Super Saiyan

Blue, causing a small earthquake with the explosion of his aura.

-''GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE, MORTALS'' he screams while looking at the sky, as his aura keeps causing vibrations.

The freaked out people evacuate the beach running like crazy. Soon, the coast is a deserted place.

Vegeta returns to his base form and looks at his crew, smiling again.

-''It seems those folks remembered they had an appointment'' he says.

-''Oh, Vegeta'' Bulma facepalms out of embarassment to her husband's behaviour.

-''Well, that wasn't very kind of Getes, but at least the beach is now all ours'' a jolly Goku decides to shrug it off.

The group undresses, ready to hit the beach. Bulma is wearing a smoking hot, red bikini. Chichi preferred a classy,

black, one piece swimsuit, considering herself too old to show much flesh (even though she's still gorgeous enough

for that). Videl is wearing a white bikini. Lastly, Cocoa's bikini is pink, with white, heart shaped dots.

* * *

Cocoa is lazily walking in the shallow water.

-''Hey, Cocoa, check this out'' she hears a male voice.

She turns around and sees Yamcha, skillfully surfing. The red head smiles in politeness.

-''He's always show offy, especially to girls'' a female voice is heard.

It's Bulma, who, along with Chichi, have approached Cocoa. The red head greets the two older women:

-''Hello, err...''

-''Bulma'' the blue head smiles.

-''And i am Chichi'' the brunette smiles. ''I'm the mother of Gohan, who co starred with you at the Saiyaman movie''.

At those words, Cocoa feels she wants to be blasted into atoms by that Jaco guy's gun. The mother of the married man

she spent a night with is now here, before her, talking to her as if they're friends. Ahh, ignorance is bless.

-''I'm Cocoa'' the red head shakes hands with both women.

-''Pleased to meet you'' Chichi says with a warm smile.

-''You wouldn't be so pleased if you knew what i've done with your son'' Cocoa thinks.

-''Come on, girls, cheer up a little'' Bulma tries to break the ice. ''Let's play''.

-''Bulma, we're not young anymore'' Chichi sighs.

-''So, what?'' Bulma shrugs. ''What's the point of coming at the beach if you don't have fun?''

And, before the brunette can answer, Bulma throws water on her face. After her initial shock, Chichi glares at the

blue head:

-''What... did you just... dare...''

With an angry cry, she reciprocates the ''water attack'', making Bulma squeal. Soon, the ''battle'' heats up and Cocoa

joins them, eventually getting over her initial embarassment. The air is filled with the cute laughter of the three women

playing with the water.

* * *

Goten and Trunks are sitting on the sand, looking at Cocoa (who's not aware of them looking) with their crotches

inflated! They may still look the same as when they were 7 and 8 respectively, but they're now 13 and 14. And

13/14 is a huge difference from 7/8, especially between the legs! Sure there are three more women at the beach.

But neither Trunks nor Goten would ever fantasize each other's mothers. As for Videl, well, she's like their big

sister. Alas, the only female left for the teenage urges to be channeled through is Cocoa, the red head babe who's

practically ever man's dream.

-''Trunks, i can't hold it anymore'' Goten says, panting of horniness.

-''Neither can i'' Trunks replies. ''But we have to wait till we get home. We can't relieve ourselves now, before all

those people!''

-''I can't wait any longer'' Goten insists in desperation.

He feels his reproductive system about to explode. That moment, Trunks has an idea. A horny smile is formed on

the grey haired boy's lips.

-''Come with me'' he instructs Goten.

The two boys in swimsuits float high, a few hundreds of meters above the ground. From here, nobody will see them

relieving themsevles. Them, on the other hand, have still a perfect view of the gorgeous gal they lust (those with super

powers can see stuff that happens really far away, as we saw at Mecha Freeza saga, where the Z fighters could

watch the fight with Mecha Freeza and Bulma asked them ''what kind of eyes do you guys have?'').

Goten and Trunks start massaging their dicks. Oh boy, look at Cocoa's sensual movements in the water!

-''The men who have done this chick are the luckiest men in the world'' Goten comments panting.

Heh. He can't imagine that his brother is one of those lucky men!

* * *

Cocoa has exited the water. She sits on her towel, trembling of cold. Mr Satan approaches her (his toned body isn't

half bad for his age).

-''Cold, huh?'' he asks her.

The girl turns around and nods with a polite smile. At that moment, Mark decides to try something a little risky.

-''Let me help you warm yourself'' he whispers.

He knees next to her and warps another towel around her while rubbing her and hugging her. The girl is surprised

at first, but, in the end, decides not to react badly; it's not that Mark touched her anywhere that would be considered

inappropriate. She tries to hide a giggle and a moan of pleasure coming from her body getting warm.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Videl (who are sitting under an umbrella, supervising Pan who is playing with the sand) are

looking at the scene described above.

-''Gohan'' a freaked Videl says. ''Is it just me or does my father have a little crush on Cocoa?''

The couple both blush. Sure they've got over what happened between them and Cocoa recently but that may be too

much to handle, no matter how cool persons they are. I mean, imagine the girl your husband cheated on you with

becoming your stepmother. Or, even worse, in Gohan's case, imagine your one night stand becoming your mother in

law!

* * *

Vegeta and Goku have a castle building contest in the sand. Using their super speed, they're both building the one

impressive castle after the other in seconds.

-''You won't beat me, Kakarrot'' Vegeta says in determination.

-''Are you sure?'' Goku provokes him.

* * *

Cocoa is now sunbathing, lying face down. Mark helped her wear her sunscreen before! Once more, she was polite

to him. But, the truth is that she's not really interested, neither to Yamcha's nor to Mr Satan's attempts. Sure there

was a time she used to have fun with attractive men like those two, but, this current period of her life, she just doesn't

feel like it. Even though she won't say it out loud (so that she won't cause further trouble to the happy couple) she hasn't

fully gotten over her crush on Gohan yet. Anyways, now, she's almost asleep.

Roshi is slyly approaching.

-''Heh, heh, a sleeping sunbathing chick. Perfect for a little pat pat...'' he whispers.

This thought is interrupted by a punch that sends him face on the sand.

-''Wha... what...'' he mumbles while getting up.

It's Videl! She saw him trying to touch Cocoa and stopped him. She looks furious! That moment, Cocoa wakes up

and turns around.

-''Huh? What happened?'' she asks in shock.

-''This old perv tried to grab body parts of yours. This is what happened!'' a still mad Videl answers, showing Roshi.

-''I...it's a misunderstanding'' Roshi comically tries to excuse himself. ''I was just... trying to...''

-''TO MAKE YOUR DEATH WISH'' Videl completes his sentence. ''Now, go away, before i feed your aged balls to you''.

The freaked Roshi walks away.

Videl looks at Cocoa. The two young women silently exchange serious, then awkward, looks for a second.

-''Err... thank you, miss Son'' Cocoa finally replies.

-''You can call me Videl'' the former martial artist sighs.

She knees next to Cocoa.

-''Care if i join you?'' she asks.

-''Huh?'' a surprised Cocoa does. ''Umm... sure, why not?''

Videl unfolds a towel and lies next to the red head.

* * *

Trunks and Goten are still floating in the sky, jacking off to Cocoa. They're both trying to delay the proccess, to make the

climax as pleasant as possible. Their penises have grown so much of erection that they can no longer fit in the swimsuits.

As a result, Goten decides to take it out. Trunks soon does the same. They're now masturbating making direct contact

on their penises' skin.

* * *

Videl and Cocoa are lying on their towels, chatting and giggling like besties. Mark's daughter has to admit that red head

isn't so bad company after all. During that chat, the two chicks often shift their positions, ex. from sideways to face down,

with unintentionally sensual movements. Occassionally, a calf will be raised by the one or the other of the two chicks,

be swung for a while, then fall back on the sand.

-''So, your career started going upwards after the Saiyaman movie, huh?'' Videl asks.

-''You bet'' Cocoa winks, having fully gotten over her embarassment by now.

-''And i'm pretty sure that, with your popularity skyrocketed, you also get more flirts'' Videl says in a teasing way, partly

trying to also test the waters about what happened earlier between her dad and Cocoa.

-''Well, i don't know'' Cocoa answers in a playful voice while shifting from sideways to lying on her back (and having no

idea about the ''services'' she's been offering to two certain boys all this time!). ''I haven't noticed''.

-''You're telling me a girl of your caliber is single?'' Videl asks, still trying to show playful mood.

-''Believe me, i am'' Cocoa laughs and shifts to face down, still looking at the lying sideways Videl though. ''I haven't had sex

since...''

Cocoa abruptly stops, wide opens her eyes and covers her mouth with her lovely hand. She was about to say ''since Gohan''.

Fortunately, she stopped herself before saying what would be totally disastrous, but, still, what she said was enough to spoil

the jolly mood.

The red head stands on her knees and looks at the sand, totally blushed. She manages to whisper a ''sorry'', not sure whether

Videl heard it. The brunette also stands on her knees, opposed to the red head. After one more moment of awkwardness, she

raises Cocoa's chin with her finger, smiles and says:

-''It's okay, i know you didn't say it on purpose''.

Cocoa presses herself to smile and she does so. Soon, the girls have gone back to getting along.

* * *

Gohan is walking on the beach, unsure what to do next. Pan is now playing with Chichi and Bulma. Gohan watched his father's

and Vegeta's contest for a while, trying to take his mind off the weirdness of the situation. I mean, imagine your wife and your

one night stand hanging out right before your eyes as if everything is fine, while both wearing bikinis! Even a cool, progressive

and educated person like Gohan can only take so much awkwardness!

Inevitably, his eyes accidentally fall on the two girls, who are now sitting on two plastic chairs, cross legged, enjoying some

beach beverages. The two females look at him. Videl whispers something to Cocoa (Gohan prefers not to find out what it is!)

which makes both women laugh. Then, after whispering something for a while, the girls look at Gohan once more.

-''Hey, honey, come and join us'' Videl invites him (no, this isn't going to a threesome, you pervs; the two girls have just relaxed

and decided to have fun with that unusual situation, that's all).

Gohan ponders it for a while. In the end, he guesses that, as that bastard Cell said a while before being killed in his hands,

''it's all in here''. In other words, awkwardness stops existing once you decide to ignore it. He shrugs and, laughing and shaking

his head negatively, he walks towards the two girls' company.

* * *

Goten and Trunks cannot delay it any longer. They are both about to cum.

-''Hey, Trunks. How about... you know... synchronizing ourselves?'' a panting Goten proposes. ''For the fun of it''.

-''Okay'' Trunks laughs. ''Ready? Three... two... OOOOONE''.

A huge load is produced from both boys' dicks and falls towards the ground, hundreds of meters below.

* * *

Roshi is hidden behind an abandoned truck and peeping on Cocoa, trying to come up with a new plan to catch her off guard

and pat pat her. Suddenly, two loads of white liquid fall on his bald head, giving him a warm sensation. The baffled old man

places his hands on his head. Next moment, his eyeballs almost explode, knocking off his glasses.

-''WHAT THE FUCK?'' he screams.

* * *

The floating boys, having just seen where their ''products'' ended up to, take blushed faces and awkward expressions. They

look at each other.

-''Trunks?'' Goten asks.

-''What?''

-''I think we made a whoopsie''

Trunks nods.

-''So, how do we get out of this, now?'' Goten asks again.

-''Run'' Trunks answers. ''JUST RUN''

The two boys transform into Super Saiyans and fly away at super speeds.


End file.
